The production of pharmaceutical capsules has primarily depended on the use of metal pins which are dipped into molten gelatin material. These pins may be formed from stainless steel and are slightly tapered along their entire length to enable the capsule body or cap to be stripped from the pin after the gelatin has firmly set. U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,245, assigned to Eli Lilly and Company, discloses apparatus which includes the use of stripping jaws for stripping capsule sections from pins. The pins with the formed gelatin film are encircled by the stripping jaws which are then actuated to clamp onto the pin so that subsequent lateral motion will strip off the formed gelatin film. Such a system has been very effective in removing capsule sections from pins but is subject to substantial wear. This necessitates the shutting down of the capsule forming machines and replacing parts of the stripping tools.